1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to squaring tools, and more specifically, to a rafter square having a pivoting guide member and related locking means that will allow the user to selectively position the square at a specified angle as determined by indicia thereon. The pivoting guide member, related locking means, and indicia are used to form a desired angle to aid carpenters in laying out angle guts in rafters. Furthermore, the indicia inscribed on the rafter square include a chart of points comprised of arithmetical guide markings for various roofing styles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other squaring tools described in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 42,230; 330,799; 359,372; 485,456; 518,103; 743,900; 928,569; 1,191,008; 1,159,483; 1,453,625; 1,453,625; 1,834,389; 1,913,919; 2,251,208; 2,504,244; 2,726,452; 4,208,804; 4,712,307; 5,446,969; and 5,452,522.